Not a word
by Aguna
Summary: Fanon Au. Being 18 years old and in a secret relationship with his art teacher Adrian while living with his homophobic grandfather is problematic enough for Robin. Yet when his grandfathers former protegé learns of his relationship he demands payment for his silence... Smut, dub con and blackmail, starting chapter two, the first is plot
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own

Summary: Fanon Au. Being 18 years old and in a secret relationship with his art teacher Adrian while living with his homophobic grandfather should be problematic enough for Robin. Yet when his grandfathers former protege learns of his relationship he demands to be paid for his silence...

Smut, dub con and blackmail

* * *

What do you do when you learn that you had a daughter who decided that she couldn't live in a village where she always would be the bastard child of a soldier and therefore joined a traveling circus, got herself pregnant and than killed, leaving her father to look after the grandson?

In case of his old friend it was to take care of the poor child. Wintergreen had enjoyed to care for his own sons, Grant and Joseph, the experience helped him and the boy started to trust his grandfather. Right now they were having dinner in the kitchen and he, Slade, watched as his former superior retold some old stories, modified for a child.

He was carefully keeping some distance, not to avoid the boy, but to give some space to form a real relationship. As far as Richard, or as he liked to called Robin, was concerned, Slade's role was to provide for their little family out of respect for his former teacher and nothing more. The loose of his own sons still cut to deep, fathers just shouldn't outlive their children. Listening to the honest laughter he allowed himself a small smile, watching the happy family was like resting near a fire, soothing in it's simple warmth but he knew better than to get close. Catching his butler eyes he gave the man a short nod to went to his rooms.

* * *

His gym was invaded by a child.

Of all the things he might have expected to see st 5am in his gym, a laughing child practicing acrobatic exercises wasn't one of them.

He had known that his parents had been acrobats yes, but somehow the thought that he would have to share his gym hadn't crossed his mind.

Robin froze as he noticed him on the platform, giving the boy a reassuring nod, admittedly the child hadn't asked permission yet he wasn't angry just a little surprised, he started to do some small warm-up exercises.

The boy watched him for a little time before he was deemed boring and continued with his own exercises. Really the child had talent, not just hard learned skill from daily training, but natural talent and he seemed to really enjoy doing his training, on a whim he decided to mimic him and climbed up the ladder.

The boy looked at him with a hint of confusion, "What are you doing here?"

"I train here", he answered neutrally, yet the boy looked at him as if he was insane.

"You?", his blue eyes looked over his form, " don't you rather lift weights or something?", he asked in a semi-polite tone.

"You don't think I'm able to do you?" , amusement entered his voice, people with his body built weren't expected to be acrobatic, a mistake many of his opponents had made and it had cost them their life's.

"Try to keep up", challenged Robin with a smug smile and he restarted his exercise routine. Much to the child surprise he manged the basics. Not to be beaten he raised the difficulty to a point where Slade had to admit. Delighted by his victory the smile formed into a smirk, " nice try you elephant", mocked Robin slightly.

"Why don't you try to keep up with my exercises?", challenged the older male, his pride could only take so much, as he started with his push-ups. Accepting the challenge the child started to mimic him. It didn't take long for the child to grow tired and he had to admit defeat.

"Tomorrow I will win ", promised the child with small smile and Slade chuckled at his conviction.

"Maybe when you are bigger kiddo", he answered lightly, he couldn't really be angry at the pride the child had for his own skills and being able to admit move on from a lost battle wasn't something everybody could.

Satisfied with the response Robin left to gym for breakfast.

* * *

Time skip 10 years

It hadn't been that difficult for the younger man to figure out that his lack of interest in his female friends and embarrassingly long glances at other men meant. Yet his own grandfather turned out to be a homophobic bastard. However this didn't change his sexuality or the thrill he got from his forbidden relationships.

Making out with his art teacher was forbidden on so many levels, he loved it. The 18 year-old, very much aware of what they very doing and willing, moaned into the other man's mouth as skilled hands roamed over his body. There body's were pressed together on the small back-sit of the other man's car. Adrian was far too afraid of the questions if somebody where to see him with his student and Robin couldn't invite the other to his home because of his grandfather, leaving the young couple only with the car, parked in a secluded spot, to explore each other.

Slade didn't look forward to get home. He was driving along a rarely used road and allowed his mind to wander.

The problem wasn't that the younger man was attracted to him.

For them to train together had become routine. They didn't talk or even acknowledge each other, they just trained together, taking comfort in the presence of another person there. So when Robins gaze started to focus on him too often for it to be coincidence it he got somewhat curious. Making eye contact had only made the other blush and look away, which did very little to hide the grown bulge between his legs. Barely suppressing a smirk or remark he had decided to take the attraction as a compliment and continued his training. It had been almost flattering as Robin had grown into a very desirable young man with full lips, soft facial features, beautiful blue eyes and had shoulder-long hair.

The problem was that the younger man didn't do anything about it. Every morning the beautiful body would move in the most enticing manner during their training and leave him alone to deal with the consequences.

He was tempted to just bent the younger man over, certain he would enjoy it, but the risk of Robin running to his grandfather was too great. Wintergreen was still very important to him, he wouldn't ruin this for a quick fuck.

The sight of another car snapped him out of his thoughts, or to be more specific the sight of the object of his desires making out with another man.

He drove just a little further, still being able to see the car with the mirror in his car and waited with a smirk on his lips to catch his prey...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own

notes:

the Oc Adrian won't be that important, he is just there to give the story a plot. The conflict between Robin and his grandfather could be easily resolved, but the secret student/teacher relationship makes it a little more realistic. The story will focus on Robins situation at home so don't expect much of the whole Robin/Adrian relationship

Summary: Fanon Au. Being 18 years old and in a secret relationship with his art teacher Adrian while living with his homophobic grandfather is problematic enough for Robin. Yet when his grandfathers former protegé learns of his relationship he demands payment for his silence...

Smut, dub con and blackmail

* * *

This couldn't be happening, forcing himself to act relaxed he moved towards the car as Slade let the window down.

"Having fun?", purred the older man with a dangerous gleam in his eye.  
"Just finishing my run, the forest air is really refreshing", answered Robin, the practiced lie gave him a sense of comfort.  
"And even managed to keep your shoes clean", commented the other, pointedly looking down, " I'm on my way home, get in."  
Fuck, was the only coherent thought in his mind as he followed the suggestion. Why had Slade to notice such a stupid, completely able to question his explanation, detail.

* * *

The car speed up and he tried to focus on the view out of his window, hopping the other would just drop the subject.  
"You go often running in the forest don't you?", asked Slade in a very light tone which made him tense.

"Yeah, running in the gym makes me feel like a lab rat", the humorous meant answer sounded hysterical in his own ears.

"Your grandfather considers the knowledge that a bottle of water is always just in reach comforting", continued Slade in the same tone and Robin couldn't suppress a small wince. "He thinks it is great that you take your fitness so serious", finished the older man, seemingly unaware of the discomfort he was causing and causally letting a hand rest on Robin's knee.

The smile looked more like a grimace and he nodded, if he stopped talking than Slade would have to grow tired of the conversation, wouldn't he?  
"But of course you, as young adult, don't have to worry about such things do you."

That was a rhetorical question no? Keeping the grimace he nodded again.

"You just start to run" the voice dropped from the light to a darker seductive tone," and when you reach your limit and must return you keep pushing yourself, forcing your body to take the pain again and again only to find sweet oblivion once you reach your finish."  
He swallowed harshly as the hand started to gently stroke over his thigh. "You need to run daily, just letting your desires rule you without any shame", at the last part the voice had grown harsh like the touch of his hand, roughly massaging his thigh.

He forced his legs together to keep the hand from reaching even further.

"No need to act like a scared virgin, I really don't believe such tales from you", he could hear the smirk in the other man's voice, but the hand stopped it's movement.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about", defended Robin himself weakly, which earned him a chuckle in return.

"You mean I didn't catch you kissing a man, who was clearly older than you, and letting him feast on your flesh?"

"I … it was a one-time thing", he breathed a sigh of relief as the lie left his lips. He could claim that it had only been curiosity on his part. "I was just curious", he continued as a real smile formed on his lips "You wouldn't want to upset grandfather, would you?" Robin relaxed, believing he had won.  
"You mean to say that you are a virgin?", Slade seemed to completely ignore his arguments.

"I really don't think that's an appropriate question for you to ask me", replied the younger man haughtily as the car stopped before their home.

"This is a yes", commented Slade smugly and his hand started to move again on his thigh, teasing a man but not offering any relief, such behavior will get you in trouble." Still looking outside the window he suddenly felt hot breath against his neck, "you were curious", it sounded sickly sweet close to his ear, "no need to bother dear grandfather", mocked it, " why of course we aren't telling grandfather anything", fake friendliness dripping from every word.

"You aren't?", relief and hope making him turn around to face the other, the hand on him forgotten.

"You are just curious and I will educate you, it will be our little secret", a hungry glint in his eye and a dangerous smile on his lips betrayed the matter of fact tone the older man was using.

"You mean you want me... you want us... to...", Robin trailed of in disbelief.

* * *

"There you are", greeted Wintergreen them smiling as he got closer to the car.  
"Just picked him up from running", answered Slade lightly, " it looked like he needed a break."  
"That's very kind of you, sir. Say thank you Robin," his grandfather gave him a pointed look.  
"Thanks for the ride", he forced with a false smile and quickly got out of the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own

Summary: Fanon Au. Being 18 years old and in a secret relationship with his art teacher Adrian while living with his homophobic grandfather should be problematic enough for Robin. Yet when his grandfathers former protege learns of his relationship he demands to be paid for his silence...

Smut, dub con and blackmail

* * *

Notes: new year and the authoress wants to spent 60 min a day writing or trying to, so far successful^^

* * *

They were having dinner together. Honestly all the younger man wanted to do was to escape to his room, because Slade suddenly wanted to eat with them. Most of the time the master of the wouldn't eat at all, something about an experiment in his army days making sure that he had little to no natural appetite and only ate what his body needed, Robin didn't know anymore details, he had just grown used to eat alone with his grandfather in the kitchen instead of the far too large dining-room. The table seemed far to big, place enough for at least ten people, nothing like the small table in the kitchen with just two chairs. Dear old grandfather had insisted on them sitting close together with Slade sitting on one end while they sat each to his side. Slade's left hand laid just slightly above his right knee, thankfully it wasn't moving... yet. Trying to appear as causal as possible he just smiled while the two others talked about something, really he wasn't listening nor did he want to say anything which Slade might twist or take as an opportunity to start a conversation. Noticing his empty plate he quickly excused himself and went to the kitchen, under different circumstances he would wait for is grandfather while talking about one thing or another, yet now he just wanted the safety of his room.

Breathing a sigh of relief he stood in the kitchen before the sink and turned the water on. Washing the dishes wasn't nearly as bad as most of his classmates whined, the time they used to complain was actually longer then it would take them to just do the job and earn their parents approval. Humming softly to himself he didn't notice as the door opened and was closed again.

"What sweet sounds you make my little bird", whispered a voice into his ear. Startled Robin tried to take a step back only to collide with the body behind him.

"So eager", purred Slade while his body pressed himself closer while the left arm trapped him against the other.

Robin didn't dare to move, the action might be unnecessarily provocative, yet his lack of any attempt to push him away might be considered as consent.

Slade shifted slightly behind, something hard pushed between his cheeks, it seemed as if the damn man didn't even need any extra stimulation...

"Stop it", he demanded fearfully, yet the older man just chuckled, the hot breath caressing his sensitive skin and making him shiver slightly in unwanted arousal.

"I don't think you want me to", replied the other smugly and left a trail of soft kisses along neck while his right hand started to massage him between his legs above the trousers.

Knowing he couldn't push forward into the hand nor backwards on the growing bulge he stood still, enduring the other man's touches as anger, embarrassment and shame colored his face red.

The door clicked and suddenly Slade stood beside him, as if he had been helping him with the dishes. With a murmured good night towards his grandfather he escaped the room. Carefully not thinking about the next morning and their training together.


End file.
